Kingdom Hearts 2: The Heartless Revived
by Aerith99
Summary: My first fic! :-) I love Kingdom Hearts! Please R&R! Hope ya like!
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts II: The Heartless Revived  
  
Destiny Islands ? "I never thought I would actually lock all those worlds!" I said excitedly, "At least we're home again." Riku approached my new friends, Kairi, and I, "Well, Sora, I don't think you actually did." he said. My new friend Yuffie came and spoke, "What do you mean Sora didn't lock the worlds!?" she said. Everyone came in and started complaining."Um, I'm going to see my mom." I knew no one heard me, but I said it anyway. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Mom, are you home? Mom!" she didn't appear to be home, so I went to see if she was at Kairi's. ***** "Mom? Mrs. Hakata? Is anyone here?" This was beginning to scare me so I decided to look at Riku's.***** "Hello? Is anyone here?" I was surprised when someone answered. "Wh-h-ho is-s-s t-t- the-re?" a stuttering voice answered. "Sora. Who are you?" I replied. "My name is---------" she couldn't finish because my friends calling me cut her off. "I guess my friends discovered I was missing. I'll come back later, okay?" "I suppose you know where the door is." "Yes, I do. How do you know about it?" "Just meet me there tonight." "Okay." *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
I was wondering if that girl had come from the door. What if she did? What if she's a spy? I was going to get to the bottom of this. "Sora! Where were you?" I was glad to see my mom again. "Mom! Oh, I was looking for you." "Okay, I went to a resort and stayed a few weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "It's okay, Mom." she just started crying. Just then, I saw the girl go to the secret place, so I followed. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Hey, um, what was your name?" I asked. "Tricia." she replied. "So, how did you get here?" "I, um, I, I really don't know." "Oh, I know the feeling." "You do?" "Yeah." "How would you know?" "Long story." "Well, get started." I begun telling her my story and she told hers. We traded oohs and ahs and wows as we swapped stories. "Well, I need to go home now." "Wait! I need to tell you something." I walked to her and, well suddenly, she kissed me. "What was that for?" "For keeping me company. Good night, Sora." "Good night." *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
I couldn't help but think about the kiss Tricia gave me. I couldn't even sleep. "May I come in?" Kairi had come to spend the night. "Sure, I guess." She walked in. "Hey, where were you tonight?" "I went to the secret place for a little while." "Oh, well who was that girl?" "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid with me, Sora. I know you were with a girl. Who was she?" "Tricia." "Thank you." She left. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
After the encounter with Kairi, all I could think about was her. I mean, I like her, but there was something about Tricia that stuck out. She was pretty, nice, sporty, and interested in visiting other worlds. She and Riku would really get along well. I didn't ask for her age, but she looked about fifteen. Now, all I had to do was go to sleep. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Sora, wake up!" I heard a voice confirm me to get up. "Sora! Get out of bed!" I heard the same voice again. "Okay, okay!" I opened my eyes to see Tricia standing there. "Tricia? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Sora, I need you now. The Heartless, they've returned." She replied. "Wha- ? The Heartless. Back?" I was totally freaked out. "Hurry, Sora, we don't have much time! The Island is about to be completely eclipsed!" We ran out the door and rushed to the other houses to get the others. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Kairi! Kairi! Get up now!" I said. " Wha- who's there? Sora? Is that you?" she was half-asleep. "Yes, now get up, we have to leave." "Why? Where are we going?" "We have to leave, the Heartless have returned!" "What!? The Heartless, back?" that really woke her up. She jumped out of bed and got a coat. "Come on, let's go!" *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, all of you get up now!" I never knew Kairi could yell that loud. They all jumped out of their sleeping bags. "Wha-what's going on?" Cloud asked. "The Heartless are back. We've got to get to my Gummi Ship!" that was a waker-upper. We all ran to the Gummi Ship and piled in. No one spoke the whole trip. Traverse Town ?  
We finally got to Traverse Town. Just about everybody was asleep when we arrived. I got out and Geppetto was standing there. "Why, hello, Sora. I see you are driving my newest model, Leviathan 3000." "Yep, sure am. For the fact I had to get eight people over here." "Eight people? Why did you have to bring everyone over here?" "The Heartless took my Island again." There was a moment of silence until Tricia came out of the ship. "Papaw? Is that you?" "Tricia?" "Papaw!" "Do you know each other?" I interruptly asked. "Of course, he's my grandfather!" "Wow!" We all started talking and everyone else came out of the ship. We walked over to the hotel and got some rooms. Back in the ship ?  
Well, the only thing I could think of was to leave the next morning, so we did. The only question was, 'Where are we going, Sora?' 'Are we there yet?' I wanted to know when all of it would stop. "Sora, can I ask you something?" Yuffie had come up behind me and spoke. "Sure, what?" "Well, I kinda wanta ask you in private. It's a personal question." "Okay. Leon! Come here and take the wheel." Leon approached and took the wheel. "C'mon, Yuffie you can ask me that 'personal question' you have to ask me." We walked into a private cabin of the ship. "Well, um, I-I, um-I-um" "Go ahead." "I-um, This is gonna sound really weird, but, I- um I HAVE A-," "Yuffie, you don't have to yell!" "I have a confession, I like you." "I knew that. You're a great friend." "No, I mean like you, like you." "Wha- you mean.." "Yes, please don't get mad at me, I know you like that Tricia girl, but I really, really like you, Sora. I really do." "Well, I like you, too. Let's talk about this later." "Okay later." *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^* "Sora, can we talk about that now?" Yuffie had walked into my cabin. Leon had taken the wheel, so I had some free time. "Sure, just shut the door." She shut the door and sat down beside me. I had more to say, "I thought about it and I came to know that I like you, too." "You do? Well." "Do you want to go out?" "You know I do." We grabbed each other's hands and said, "I'll love you forever." It was really weird that we said it at the same time. "Yuffie, you are the best thing that I've known to happen to me." "Really?" "Of course." We laid like that for the rest of the night. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^* "Sora!!" Leon came rushing in. "What? Is something wrong?" "The ship-it's- going-down-and -and-and it will not stop!!" "What?" That scared Yuffie to death. "Yuffie, everything will be okay." I confronted her a lie, I think. Sora, do not think things like that! my conscience was kicking in. Everything will be okay. I couldn't help it. "Sora!!!!!!!" I heard Yuffie scream. I ran into a small cabin to find Yuffie lying there with Heartless all around her. "Yuffie!" I yelled. "Yuffie, are you okay? I mean, are you conscious? Or, um, okay, here goes!" I pulled out my Keyblade, only, it wasn't the..My.Keyblade! "No! My Keyblade!" I yelled. "Where is it?" Suddenly, Riku came running in. "Sora, I have your Keyblade!" "What are you doing with it?" "I'm not sure." "Give it to me!" "Okay." He handed me my Keyblade and I was surprised to find that it wanted Riku instead of me. "What's going on with this thing?" "Forget it, let's just kill off these Heartless." We started killing Heartless to save Yuffie, then when we were done, something weird happened, I was taken away to some place I had never seen. Then I received a new Keyblade. The Golden Keyblade. Then I received another one that I was told to give Kairi. I was transported back to the falling ship with tons of backpacks. "Everybody get a backpack! Pull the string when you are in midair." I confidentially said. Then, we fell on a land we had never seen. ????????????? ?  
"Yuffie?" that was the first thing that came to my mind. "Yuffie? Where are you?" "Sora? Sora! There you are! I never want to do that again." I could tell by her tone that she didn't have a nice trip. Then I realized, I still have to give Kairi her Keyblade. "Wait a minute, I have to give Kairi something." I walked around to find Kairi on top of a building. "Sora, can you help me down?" "Be right up!" I tried to find a way up to the top of the building. Finally, I found a way. "I'm coming up now!" when I got up, I was on the wrong building. Anyway, I jumped to the other building. I gave Kairi her Keyblade and got her off. Then, Yuffie came to me and said, "Do you have any idea of where we are?" "No." I walked off into an alley. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
"Who are you?" a strange voice was reacting to my appearance. "S- Sora, who are you?" "That should be none of your concern." The next ting I remember was waking up in a dark chamber. Disney Castle ?  
"You, what?" King Mickey was furious. "How could you do such a thing!" Then, we heard a scream. "Who was that?" Leon asked. "Well, stop being stupid and let's go see!" I said. "Kairi, do you know what's back there?" "No, we should go see." *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^* We went behind the curtain, through a door, and found something we would have rather not came upon. Yuffie had screamed because she found Sora....dead, or so we thought. I let a blood curling scream and fell to the floor. "Well, is he..you-know-what?" Aerith asked. "I-I don't know." Yuffie was about to scream or cry or something. A few minutes later, everyone else came running in. Tricia had gotten here somehow and screamed as well. I knew I'd be deaf before the night was over.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. chapter 2

We dragged Sora from behind the curtain. "King Mickey! King Mickey?" no one answered. "Hello? Anyone here?" when I said that, Sora moaned. "Kairi?" "Oh, Sora, you're up." Then I screamed, not at Sora, but at something more terrifying, a new Heartless! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The new Heartless looked like a Darkball, Air Pirate, Large Body, and a Shadow, all in one! "Yuffie! Leon!" no one answered. "HELP!!!" I screamed. Then, everything went pitch black. Sora was gone. I was alone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was wondering what happened to Kairi. I saw a figure in the distance "Hello!" I yelled. The figure started to move toward me. "Sora?" it said. The figure turned out to be Yuffie, who I was glad to see. "Yuffie!" I was so excited. "Where is everyone?" "I was hoping you would know." "I don't. Look!" there was another figure moving toward us, which was Leon. "Hey, guys!" he managed to get that much out before Yuffie interrupted, "Do you know where everyone is?" "Yep, sure do! Follow me!" he led us to a café where everyone was drinking coffee, a latte, espresso, or cappuccino. I got a donut and sat down. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We got a few rooms at a nearby hotel and settled down. After I had eaten my donut I got a latte. I didn't know how I was going to get to sleep. I absolutely couldn't, nobody could. We went shopping, yes, even the boys. There was a cool shop with someone who looked like....Kairi. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, I had to be strong, Yuffie is my girlfriend, or, was, or is, I don't know. I walked over to her, "Hey, Yuffie, are we still going out? I kinda lost track." She just stared at me. "Yuffie! YUFFIE!!!!!" "WHAT?!!?!" "NEVERMIND!!!" the cashier hushed us. "Sorry." "So, I don't guess we're going out." "Guess not." I don't know what I did but she's mad at me. I left the store and went to the one with "Kairi" in it. I really missed her, bad. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I walked into the store. I thought the mannequin that looked like Kairi spoke to me. "Sora, Sora, Sora." I thought I was loosing it. "Sora, help me." I WAS!!! "Sora!" I walked to the counter. "Ma'am, um, when did you get that mannequin?" "Oh, hon, I don't know where that came from." "Oh, well, thanks." "Why, hon?" "Well, first of all, my name's Sora." She smiled at me. "Oh, Sora, I've heard that name b'fore. Lemme think for a minute." I couldn't help but laugh at her accent. "You saved the worlds last year! You are famous!" "I-I-I-I-I" she ran out the door and yelled, "Hey, y'all, Sora's a in this here store! Y'all come see!" soon, a lot of people were crowded in the store. My friends even ran in. "Well, I'd be dogged, it is him!" an old man that looked like a reflection of me with gray hair walked in. "Outa my way! That's my grandson! Move! Sora! I haven't seen you in years!" "Pop? Pop! It is you!" "Well, you remember me." I hadn't seen my Pop in ten years! "Sora, c'mon, to my home, if you wanta, I mean." This was great! But I wanted to find Kairi. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kairi was stuck in my head, for good until I found her, again, but what I didn't know was someone already had. I drifted off to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And that concludes the funerary speech." "Huh, where am I?" "Why, you're at Kairi's funeral." "WHAT?" "Poor girl, Heartless got her good, that Sora kid just didn't help when she really needed it." "Wait, I'm-S" "Are you going to pay tributes?" "Riku?" "Oh, Sora, you fool, when she needed you most, you didn't help. She needs you, she needs you, she needs you, she needs you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"AHHHH!" I screamed. "Sora! Is everything okay?" Pop had run in. "No." I said and ran outside with my backpack.  
  
Author's Note: I know, it's a short chapter. But, hey, it will make you want to read the next chapter! As usual, review! 


End file.
